disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to Oz (Therru Version)
Old cast Dorothy Gale: Therru (Tales from Earthsea) Extras with Therru: Arren (Tales from Earthsea), and Haru Yoshiaki (The Cat Returns) Toto Gale: Noibat (Pokemon; He can talk in Oz) Extras with Noibat: Scamp and Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure; They, too, can talk in Oz) Scarecrow: Peter Pan Extra with Peter: Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) Tin Man: Taran (The Black Cauldron) Cowardly Lion: Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Ozma: Sophie Hatter (Howl's Moving Castle) Extra with Sophie: Calcifer (Howl's Moving Castle) Extra companions: Howl Jenkins (Howl's Moving Castle) and the Colored Yoshis (Yoshi's Story) Return villains: Trix (Winx Club) Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Bloom (Winx Club; In her Enchantix form) Good Witch of the South: Roxy (Winx Club; In her Enchantix form) Extras with Bloom and Roxy: Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Aisha (Winx Club; In their Enchantix forms) Munchkins: Pixies (Winx Club) Emerald City Gatekeeper: Digitamamon (Digimon) Emerald City Cabby: Agumon (Digimon) Horse of a Different Color: Stays the same Emerald City Salon Worker: Miss Nurse (Animaniacs) Emerald City Guard: Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) Emerald City Citizens: Stays the same Wizard: Ahkmunrah (Night at the Museum Trilogy) Winkie Guards: Stays the same Nikko the Flying Monkey: Chimchar (Pokemon; As a Flying Chimchar) Flying Monkeys: Various Flying Monkey Pokemon Bees: Stays the same Sophie’s Parents: Belle and Adam (Beauty and the Beast (1991); With Adam as a human) Aunt Em: Tenar (Tales from Earthsea) Uncle Henry: Sparrowhawk (Tales from Earthsea) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: Brick, Boomer, and Butch (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Extras with the Rowdyruff Boys: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Professor Marvel: Lord Yupa (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) Magic Items: Ruby Slippers, Topaz Bracelet, Sapphire Hat, and the Elemental Sword (With the Elemental Sword and Scepter being the roles of the Master Sword from “The Legend of Zelda franchise” and Excalibur from “Quest for Camelot”) New cast New companions: Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Gogo Tamago, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi (Big Hero 6; As the Mouse Detectives), Shoukichi, Kiyo (Pom Poko; As the Mouse Prince and Princess), Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Terra, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Olette, Aqua, Lea, Hayner, Pence (Kingdom Hearts 3), Asbel, Nausicaä, Teto (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind; With Nausicaä, along with Sora's group, Pazu, Sheeta, and Baron, being Therru and Haru’s childhood friend from Kansas and partly like Kayley from “Quest for Camelot” and Asbel as the Wise Dragon Boy, who is blind like Garret from “Quest for Camelot”), Pazu, Sheeta (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Baron Humbert von Gikkingken (The Cat Returns), Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, April O'Neil, Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); With Michelangelo as the Not-So-Hungry Tiger, a spoof of the Hungry Tiger from the Oz books), Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; As the Friendly Ruffians), Crash, Coco, Tawna, and Crunch Bandicoot, Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot; All sharing the role as the Wogglebug), Rika Nonaka, Renamon (Digimon; As the China Princess and Bodyguard), San, and Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke; As the roles of Kayley and Garret respectively from “Quest for Camelot,” except Asbel will be blind instead of Ashitaka) The Oz Fairy: Sylveon (Pokemon; As the damsel-in-distress side of Excalibur from "Quest for Camelot" near the end, especially since she accompanies Therru's group on their journey) The Oz Fairy's Outer Monster Form: Behemoth (Kingdom Hearts) Ruggedo the Nome King: Valtor (Winx Club; As Icy's husband) Extras with Valtor: Myotismon, Demidevimon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas, Xemnas, and Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts 3) The Nome Prince: Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian; As Ahkmunrah's banished traitorous older brother) Valtor’s henchmen: Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Infinite (Sonic Forces), Jafar (Aladdin (1992)), Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitros Gin, Nitros Brio, and Nefarious Tropy, Uka-Uka, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot), Al Capone, Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian), and Professor Robert Callahan/Yokai (Big Hero 6; In homage to and somewhat different from “Big Hero 6,” he and Shredder’ll pretend to be reformed, with Shredder as Oroku Saki, which the Big Hero 6, Shoukichi, and Kiyo don’t believe, and fake their deaths in the explosion that sadly killed Elder Yoshi to help Valtor’s conquest on Oz, disguised as Yokai and Shredder) *And the only villains who don't die and are instead sent to jail in the end are Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Cortex, N. Gin, N. Brio, Tropy, Uka-Uka, Ripper, Koala, Pinstripe, Komodo Brothers, and Rilla Reformed henchmen who will betray Valtor and join Therru’s group’s side: Iago (Aladdin (1992)), Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) New Oz Friends: Stitch and Angel (Lilo and Stitch; As the Mouse King and Mouse Queen and as Shoukichi and Kiyo's uncle and aunt), Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); As the TMNT group and San's mentor), and Elder Yoshi (Yoshi's Story; As the Colored Yoshi’s mentor and Yoshi’s father, who in homage to “Big Hero 6,” will unfortunately, be killed off in an explosion that also supposedly killed Callahan and Oroku Saki) Kalidah: King Gator (All Dogs go to Heaven) King Gator's Rival-Turned Friend: Amarillo (Spyro OC character; Reference to the Ogre from "Quest for Camelot") New Kansas Friends: Shizuku Tsukishima and Seiji Amasawa (Whisper of the Heart) Business Tycoon from Kansas who wants his eaten tomatoes replaced: President Business (The Lego Movie; No helmet and cape) Extras with Business: Bad Cop/Good Cop (The Lego Movie), Mojo Jojo, Him, and Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) New Magic Item: Emerald Belt (This will be given to Nausicaä as a gift like how Therru, Haru, and Arren were given the Ruby Shoes, the Topaz Bracelet, and the Sapphire Hat in the first story, and it has the power of invisibility and teleportation) Musical numbers 1 On My Cousin's Wings (Parody of "On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by San) 2 There's No Place Like Home ((From "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz") (Performed by Therru, Arren, Haru, Farmhands, and Kansas Friends, old and new) 3 Valtor's Conquest (Parody of "Ruber" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Valtor, Trix, Myotismon's group, Kahmunrah, Shredder, Krang, Yokai, and Valtor's Henchmen) 4 The Prayer (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Belle) 5 I Stand Alone (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Asbel) 6 In the Dark of the Night (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Valtor, Trix, Myotismon's group, Kahmunrah, Yokai, Shredder, Krang, and Valtor's Henchmen) 7 We're a Team-O (Parody of "We're a Duo" from "An American Tail") (Performed by Therru's Group, old and new members, and Iago, Tiny, and Dingodile) 8 Let's Make Music Together (From "All Dogs go to Heaven") (Performed by King Gator and Therru's Group) 9 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Nausicaä, Asbel, Ashitaka, and San) 10 My Favorite Dream (From "Fun and Fancy Free") (Performed by Therru, Haru, Nausicaä, and San) 11 Promise (From "Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon") (Performed by Rika) 12 Your Mother and Mine (From "Peter Pan") (Performed by Female Kansas Group Members) 13 I Stand Alone Reprise (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Asbel) 14 There's No Place Like Home Reprise (From "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz") (Performed by Therru) 15 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by LeAnn Rimes) (The second song to play at the end credits) 16 Don't Think Twice (From "Kingdom Hearts 3") (Performed by Utada Hikaru) (The third song to play at the end credits) 17 The Prayer End Credits Version (Performed by Celtic Woman) (The fourth song to play at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/San's Dream Chapter 2: Normal Life in Kansas/The 48 Hour Deal is Set (Therru Version) Chapter 3: At the Kansas State Fair/Going Back to Oz (Therru Version) Chapter 4: In Ruby University/Coming Up With a Creation (Therru Version) Chapter 5: Microbots is the Problem Helper/Fiery Tragedy (Therru Version) Chapter 6: Four Days Later in Oz/Valtor’s Conquest Begins Chapter 7: Sophie, Calcifer, and San’s Warning/The Race Begins Chapter 8: Meeting Asbel and Ashitaka/Valtor’s Orders Chapter 9: Meeting Crash's Group and Iago, Tiny, and Dingodile/Switching Sides Chapter 10: Asbel’s Origin and Blindness and Ashitaka's Origin Revealed/Recruiting King Gator Chapter 11: Valtor’s Army’s Ambush/Looking Through Your Eyes Chapter 12: The Elemental Sword and Scepter Found Again/King Gator Stays Behind Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Rika's Song Poem Chapter 14: Second Ambush/Yokai’s Identity Revealed Chapter 15: Memories of Elder Yoshi/Escape from the Illusion World Chapter 16: Almost to Emerald City/Asbel and Ashitaka Temporally Leave Chapter 17: Sophie, San, Tiny, Dingodile, Sylveon, and the Kansas Children Captured/Getting King Gator and Amarillo’s Help Chapter 18: The Prisoners Escape at Emerald City/The Group Reunited (Therru Version) Chapter 19: Rescuing Ahkmunrah/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 20: Final Battle Part 2/Sylveon's Death and Revival Chapter 21: Both Oz and the Pigs are Saved/Ending (Therru Version) For original story: The Wizard of Oz (Therru Version) For midquel: The Wizard of Oz 1 1/2 (Therru Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies Category:Ozma Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies